


Anything to see her again

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [54]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is a dentist, F/M, Fluff, JBWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime has a crush on his dentist. And he's ready to do anything to keep consulting her.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	Anything to see her again

**Author's Note:**

> For today's prompt "Gluttony"  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“What is your complaint today, Mr. Lannister?”

“ _Jaime_ ,” he insisted, for the Nth time since his first appointment with her. “Call me Jaime, please.” 

Dr. Brienne Tarth was his dentist, and while he understood and respected the doctor-patient line between them, knowing full well he couldn’t really step across it, what was he to do with his mounting attraction for her? With what her eyes did to him every time she looked at him?

She pointed to the ominous chair. “Please take a seat.”

Jaime usually took every effort to stay miles away from this clan of doctors. Right from when he was a boy, he’d been terrified of them, their weapons (or tools, if one chose to coin a euphemism for them)—and that fear alone had been a life-long motivation for him to maintain exemplary oral hygiene. He’d never had to visit one of these people until the awful fall a couple of months back that left him with a broken tooth which demanded expert attention.

That was how he first ran into Dr. Brienne Tarth, who was now a near-permanent occupant of his dreams and his waking consciousness. Despite his discomfort, he found himself looking forward to every appointment, the prospect of drowning in those astonishing eyes when she worked on him allaying his worries and alleviating the pain she was going to inflict on him.

But a few appointments were all they had between them. Brienne had tended to his unfortunate injury, and once done, she’d been proud of them both and certified him a model for dental health, telling him during their last sitting that if he kept up the good work, he’d never have to see one of her again.

And that, Jaime realized soon after their routine meetings had come to an end, was the beginning of it all. Not going to her had become a problem. While he had resolved with every bit of his mind and all of his heart to stay away from the lot of them, when it came to this woman, the rules had changed.

He couldn’t keep his mind away from her, he had to find a way to— 

“Mr Lannister?”

He looked away from the distance and into the blue eyes that peered down at him. “Yes, doctor?” At six feet three, a bit taller than him, she towered over him when she confined him to the torture chair.

“Your teeth were pretty healthy when I last examined them,” she frowned down at him. “What’s wrong now?”

“Pain and sensitivity,” he complained, massaging his bothersome left cheek. “It’s been like this for two days now.” He wasn’t lying. He really had a _dental_ problem.

“Let me see—” she flashed her torch into his face “—now, open wide—aah.”

He did as told, and into his mouth went those horrible tools, a mirror and something with a pointy end that made the hairs at the base of his neck stand up. It was a terrible feeling, an onset of doom or something like that. But countering that effect were the soft blue eyes on him, the occasional brush of her fingers on his cheek—if only she hadn’t been wearing gloves. If only—

“I can see the beginnings of a cavity or two,” she informed him disapprovingly. “But these teeth were absolutely fine the last time we met.” 

Of course they were fine. That was before he’d started binging on sweets and chocolates and all the other tooth-villains kids usually were supposed to stay away from.

“You keep perfect hygiene. And I see no reason,” she kept muttering to herself, her deft fingers moving along in her usual examination of the other good teeth and his gums. “Why—”

“Choflafes.”

She pulled out her hand to free him to speak. “Excuse me?”

“Chocolates,” Jaime sheepishly admitted, deciding to come clean. There was no point hiding this from her if he had to make his real intent known. “And sweets and ice cream—I've been overdosing on them for a while now.”

_Like a glutton._

When she lowered her mask, she suddenly bore an uncanny resemblance to his father. “How much did you consume?”

He felt himself going red at the recollection of how he’d gobbled them up one after the other. “A huge bar a day, a few scoops of chocolate ice cream after dinner with jam and nuts—”

“What—” Eyes wide with horror, she looked like an angry school teacher now and Jaime was worried about the pokey thing in her hand. “But why this sudden craving for sweets?” She was lost in thought for a moment. “Has your blood sugar gone low or something?” Doubt began to creep into those calm eyes. “Maybe you should get this investigated, get a few tests done—” 

“I’m fine,” he admitted, not wanting to lead her down that unnecessary path. “I just—just thought I should have them.” It sounded idiotic in his head, but he had nothing else to say, really. No valid reason.

She set away the things in her hand and discarded her mask. “You _thought_ you should make a meal of chocolates—” she tilted her head slightly to look at him as if she was mulling over how to punish a naughty child “—Mr. Lannister—”

“ _Jaime_ , please,” he insisted again. He couldn’t stand this formality anymore. But if he had to get past this, he needed to be honest with her. It might backfire, cause him to find another dentist and never see her again, but there was also a chance—a small thread of hope that this might take them down the road he wanted to drive on. “There’s—there’s a reason I did this, doctor,” he said, sitting up straight and looking deep into those eyes that haunted him night and day. “I thought binging on these things—” an involuntary hand went to the shooting bolt of pain in his lower jaw “—might harm my teeth—”

“And they have,” she pointed out reproachfully. “Look at you, you had perfect teeth and now you’ve gone and ruined it all—but I still don’t understand why—”

“I did it because I could come see you again, doctor.”

Surprise flickering on her face, she stepped back. Jaime was worried she’d ask him to get the hell out of there right now. But she didn’t. She said nothing either, her eyes going through a range of things—thoughts, he surmised, as she was trying to digest this.

“Since the discomfort isn’t unbearable, you don’t need any painkillers,” she said, at last, expression professionally stoic as she gestured to him to get up. “But these cavities need to be nipped in the bud before they can grow into something worse.” Again, it was the crisp doctorly tone, something that told Jaime to stay behind the lines. “We can fix it up for Saturday evening if you’re free.”

“Right.” Hollow inside and disappointed, he wanted out of here at once. “I’ll see you on Saturday.”

_Or maybe not. Maybe it’s time to find a new dentist._

When he reached the entrance, he paused to take one long look at her. “Goodnight, doctor.” And just when he was about to shut the door— 

“ _Brienne_.” 

He turned around to find her looking at him. “Call me Brienne, not doctor.” He could make out a slight trace of colour on her cheek. “And I look forward to seeing you on Saturday, Jaime.”

He lingered there, half in and half out of the room. “Am I in a dream or did you actually say that?”

Her eyes were a rainbow of emotions. “Is this the only time or have you been flirting with me all along?”

“You think so?” he asked mildly. His flirting skills weren’t up to the mark and he had to step up his efforts if he wanted this train to stick to its rails.

“Of course you didn't,” she mumbled, her cheeks going from pink to an adorable shade of red.

“Right, then.” He nodded, returning to the polite patient mode again, though his heart was running at a million beats per minute. “I’ll see you on Saturday, Brienne.”

“I can’t wait.” Her lips curved in a smile he’d been yearning to see for ages. “And stay away from those chocolates for gods sakes,” she half-advised, half-teased him. “You don’t need them anymore.”


End file.
